Fate Has Plans For Me
by AimTarget
Summary: Soul eater seems like a really fun anime to self-insert in, right? Not really. Follow my adventures as I completely mess up the plot line of my favorite anime and battle forces that lay far beyond the realms of my new world. This is one messed up ride. (Crona x OC)
1. Living every fan girl's dream

**Living every fan girl's dream**

 _The alley was empty and I swear, I could hear more than one set of footsteps as I walk._

 _"XXX-san…?" Someone whispers._

 _"What…" I'm shrouded in darkness. I can move, but I can't see anything… not even my hands in front of my face. And then, I turn around and come face to face with a demonic face- red colored, glowing._

 _"No… I've seen this before. Stay away from me. Stay away!"_

 _It raises its arms… gigantic arms with fists that are bigger than my head. It has a baseball hat. It comes down on my head._

 _And I can only watch…_

"Hey, are you alright?"

I open my eyes. My pupils shrank as they were flooded by a white light.

"She's waking up! You're waking up… thank god." The sweet face of an angel looked down at me – a little girl angel with the sweetest concerned look on her face. The light danced around in her emerald eyes and bounced off her perfect skin and golden hair.

"Am I in heaven?"

"Thankfully, you're not. But I did think you were dead for a second. It's glad to know that you're okay. Now, come, I'll take you to a hospital."

"Wait… I hate hospitals."

"You're bleeding all over."

"I am?"

Once the light faded, I realized that it was actually night time. I lay somewhere on a street with the girl cradling my head. Upon closer inspection, I realized that her hair was more of a dusty blond than golden and her eyes were, though green, certainly not that bright.

I felt myself being lifted up. I still reached out to her, like an infant trying to cling to its mother.

"Is that…" I pointed at the dark stains her coat.

"Huh?"

"Blood… it's blood, right?"

"Oh… don't worry about that. Stay with her, okay? I'll call an ambulance." She took off running, her twin tails flying behind her.

"Are you not feeling any pain from this?" A man's voice asked. "Seriously, like I can see your entrails lying on the pavement."

"You're face is scary." I said, looking at his red eyes. He looked a lot younger than I thought. Maybe the same age as that girl? Behind his head, I saw the night sky. The moon had a face on it and was giving me a super creepy smile. If I wasn't dead, this is a major acid trip I'm having.

"Like you're one to talk. Have you seen your face?"

I started giggling.

"What are you laughing for?"

"I feel ticklish."

"Really? What the hell are you?"

The girl came back, "They'll be here any second."

"Good. This girl's saying some pretty weird stuff."

"She must be in shock." She looked at me, "Don't worry. We'll get you to the hospital straight away."

"I…" I suddenly said, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" My saviors looked at me confused. But I wasn't talking to them. In my mind, I could still see the outline of the monster with the baseball bat.

"I'm sorry… for falling asleep on the bus. I'm sorry for getting down at the wrong station… I'm sorry for all the pain…" I was stopped short by a coughing fit. I ended up coughing up warm blood, staining the girl's coat even more.

"Don't strain yourself!" The girl said.

"That… coat… is ruined…"

"Just shut up already. Geez"

It was a lovely coat. I hated to ruin it. I'll get her a new one like it later… I was aware of the wailing of ambulance sirens before I passed out.

I knew this place well enough.

Hospitals – oh how I hate you. You and your white rooms that smell like antiseptic, and the doctors with needles and the gowns – oh! Those hideous gowns that show your butt – I was wearing one of those monstrous creations now. I would have gotten up and ran if I wasn't as confused as shit. Even though my entire body was wrapped in bandages, I could easily say that this body wasn't mine.

Let me explain.

I am an overweight (dare I say obese) twenty-something with curly auburn hair… Not some dark haired skinny kid. Did I like, go on some crash diet and shrink at the same time? I was itching to pull out that damn IV tube from my hand. What the hell is this?

God, I was confused and bored – well mostly confused. What the hell was I doing before I got here anyway? And who were those kids? Why did they look so familiar? What kind of a situation did I get myself into?

I was standing by the window staring at the laughing sun and wondering what the hell that thing was when the hot nurse came in and said, "You have visitors."

I turned to see the girl and the boy. The duo was so familiar, yet I didn't know who they were.

"Hey!" The girl said.

"Good to see you're up and about." The boy said. "Those were some serious injuries."

"Thank you for coming." I said absent-mindedly as I wracked my brains for a logical solution to all this.

"You sure look grateful." The boy said, sarcastically I presume.

"Soul, be nice. She's been through a lot."

"Wait…" I said, realization dawning upon me… "Soul?"

"Uh… have we met before?"

I broke into laughter that sounded maniacal even to me.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Are you alright? Should I call the doctor?"

I paused for a moment, "Tell me, girl, what's your name?"

"Um… I'm Maka."

Maka and Soul! I'm inside an anime? More precisely – I'm inside Soul Eater?

I abruptly stopped laughing. How did this happen? Last thing I remember is… lying on that street. I don't remember anything else at all.

I suddenly felt weak and sat on the bed.

Maka drew up a chair and sat next to me.

"We actually came to see if you're okay. The doctors said that you might not make it through the night. But I'm glad to see you're okay though. So, what's your name?"

I awoke from my thoughts and looked at her. "My name is … uh… um…"

 _"XXX-san, we'll have lots of fun together. Loads… As soon as I catch you!"_

Why? Why can't I hear it? Why can't I hear my own name? Why is every part of that thing's speech clear but my name?

"You don't know?" Soul asked.

"Maybe because of the accident," Maka said, "We're not trying to force you. Here, I brought some food, since hospital food is really not the best."

She placed a nicely wrapped box on the table.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome."

I thought to myself for a moment. Would they know? They saw what happened to me, right?

"What happened to me yesterday?" I asked.

"You don't remember that either?" Maka asked. I shook my head.

"What happened is that you carelessly attacked a kishin egg and got your ass kicked."

"Soul!" Maka warned him, "That kishin egg was our target. We were chasing it down when we saw you fighting it. You didn't have a meister, so at first I thought it was cool how a weapon was fighting on its own."

"And then the ass kicking started. That thing was too strong for you."

"Yes. Soul and I, working as a team, we had a hard time taking it down. If you want to hunt kishin eggs, you should seriously consider partnering up with someone. If you're having trouble finding a meister, you can always come to DWMA. I'm sure you'll find a partner that way."

DWMA? Hang out with those super cool anime characters?

No! Stop thinking about it. You still need to figure out why you were in here in the first place. And find a way out. And besides, who knows how I'll screw up the plot if I interfere? Who knows what kind of an effect I had on this world? What point in the plot was I in anyway? It's hard to remember…

Besides, there's something really strange about all this. Why can't I remember anything? How did I get in here in the first place? This all feels too real to be a dream. Or maybe I'm the main character of some well written fan fiction or something. I mentally laughed. Right. Like that would happen.

Would it though? At this point, I was willing to believe anything.

"Hey!" Soul snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Quite the space cadet, aren't you? As if you're face wasn't creepy enough as it is."

"Don't listen to him. You have a lovely face."

"Why thank you." Wait a second… this body is not even remotely similar to the one I had before. So, is it possible that I actually hijacked someone's body?! Wait, what if this person died yesterday? Did I somehow occupy this body? I had seen movies where spirits could take over people's bodies… and this is an anime about souls and spirits…

Calm down... if that were indeed true, then, I'm sure there would be someone in this world looking for this girl, right? A mother, a father, a brother, a sister, a friend – anybody?

I suddenly felt angry. All this was conjecture. I had absolutely nothing to go on! Well, I guess I'd better start here.

"Why do you keep spacing out when people are talking to you?" Soul's face was close to mine.

"Maka, Soul… I need your help."

"Yes?" Maka smiled.

"I'm scared because I don't remember anything. But, maybe someone is looking for me. I need to find that person."

"Leave that to me." Maka said, "I'll circulate your description all over Death City. You'll be found in no time."

"Thanks a lot. Will you come again tomorrow? The doctors keep telling me that I have to be here for a few more days."

"Sure. We'll come, right Soul?"

"Fine. Whatever."

I smiled. But little did I know… the plot had already been thrown out the window.


	2. Haven't I seen you before?

**Haven't I seen you before?**

Day 2 of my hospital stay.

The morning sun shined on my face as I stood by the window.

A bird flew right into it.

I fell back and landed on the floor on my butt. I yelped as I felt the cold floor against my naked skin. "Stupid bird."

But wait, it's still flying by the window. I gave it a closer look. Is that a letter attached to its foot? I opened the window and the bird came flying in. It landed on my table.

It looked like a white barn owl or something. I approached it carefully. Don't want it to scratch me or peck me or something. Gently, I removed a small capsule from its leg. Inside was a letter. It went like this:

Dear Oz…

What is going on? I saw your face in a flyer yesterday. I thought you said we were lying low and keeping our faces hidden. It says here that you're looking for your relatives. Should I come get you? Or should I lie low? But if I come for you, my presence will be revealed, right? I'm confused as to what to do. Send me the letter with the instructions back with the owl.

Signed

The Blue Witch

Let's read that last part again.

 _The blue witch?_ Is that an actual witch? Am I related to an actual witch? Does that mean I'm a witch?! Okay stop. Organize your thoughts.

Let's focus on what we've understood from all this:

This letter calls me Oz. That could be my actual name or maybe it's a nick name.

It seems that I should be lying low now. In other words, allowing Maka to take my picture and spread the word wasn't the best idea. But under those circumstances, what else was I supposed to do?

I have no idea who the actual person who wrote this letter is. That means I don't know whether to send for her (assuming it's a woman since I haven't seen any male witches in Soul Eater) or not. So, I'm stumped here.

If this person really is a witch, what relationship does she have with me? I'm not a witch, since Soul himself testified to the fact that I can transform into a weapon. So, am I a half witch hybrid, or something? There's absolutely no way of knowing that as of now. And I don't want to ask this question to anyone in this world.

Whoever wrote this is depending on me. She actually relies on me to tell her what to do. I don't want her to get caught or something bad to happen to her. I have to protect her identity at all costs.

I put the letter back on the table. So, what's my next move? If I'm indeed related to a witch, DWMA is out of the question. Those weapons there are looking for one witch soul and I don't want any of them near this person. So, do I ask her to stay put? But I have no idea what I should be doing myself in this case, since I have no clue as to who I am. Already I made the decision not to tell anyone that I'm from another world. So, the best course of action is just to pretend to be in a state of amnesia.

Then there's also Maka and Soul. They're both from the academy. Saddening as it is, I should sever all ties with them.

I wanted to scream! This lack of information is killing me.

And damn this stupid IV tube, it's making my hand itch. That's it! I can't take it anymore. I'm going to pull it out, right now. It hurts a little, but I won't be bothered by the itching anymore!

"If you pull that out carelessly, your hand will start bleeding."

I turned my head, expecting to see that slutty nurse who hates me, but instead… I felt every muscle in my body tense up.

"Well, it's nice to see that you're still alive." That sickeningly sweet voice and those serpentine eyes…

"Medusa" My breath hitched in my throat.

"Oh!" She gave me her fake smile, "I'm surprised you still remember me. Last time we met, you were just a little toddler."

I gulped. Seeing her in person… She's really scary. I felt diminished in her presence.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Ask me to take a seat? No? Then I guess I'll just have to invite myself." She sat down on one of the chairs by the bed and drew out the other so that it was facing her. "Take a seat. We need to talk."

My body obeyed and I felt myself sit on the chair. No! I cannot allow my mind to draw a blank here! Focus! Concentrate! Concentrate on any detail. Use your head.

I snapped out of my Medusa-induced trance. Okay… she's wearing a black dress. Obviously, if she just walked in here, she's concealing her identity. She's definitely using Soul Protect. She's still in her adult form… so that means… she's still a nurse at DWMA. So, I'm that early in the plot.

Face to face with one of the greatest villains in the anime world… I suddenly felt my face heat up. No doubt, this woman was attractive. She's also a criminal genius. I'm a smart person, but Medusa has something I never will – more than eight hundred years of wisdom. Matching wits with her is not really an option. I have zero chance of winning. She won't hesitate to kill me.

"I wonder… what are you thinking so hard about? Not about defeating me, I hope."

"Medusa…" I repeated, realizing only then, the true power of that word.

She chuckled, "Speechless are we? I take that as a compliment." She crossed her legs, "I was surprised to see you here, though. I never thought you'd actually come back to Death City."

Come back to Death City? I have no idea what she's talking about, but I won't let that show. I put on the most determined look I had.

"Determined not to talk to me? You're hiding something aren't you?"

I flinched inwardly. Can she read minds?

"Well, I've been alive for such a long time; it only seems natural that I can guess what a person is thinking."

Crap. This is bad.

"Don't worry though. Follow my instructions carefully and I'll spare the lives of both yourself and that witch you so keenly dote on." She picked up the letter on the table.

No!

"I don't have to read this to know what's in here, I can guess. I'll dictate a response to you. Do you have any paper? That's alright. Excuse me, nurse!"

The nurse came inside. The look on her face told me that even she was mesmerized by this woman… I have to be careful not to fall for this.

"Can we get a pen and some paper? Thank you very much."

I could feel the beads of sweat form on my head. Now I know why Crona is so scared of this woman. What sinister plans does she have for me?

Once the nurse left, she continued. "Don't worry. I'm not going to ask you to do anything too difficult. All I want is for you to enroll at the DWMA. Simple enough right?"

I gulped. My plan was to stay away from the DWMA. No. She's not going to simply enroll me there. She has more of her plans for me afterwards. I know it. After all, she's trying to create the kishin. Whatever she has planned is not going to be good.

"You're sharp to catch on. I don't think I have to explain myself to you. I'll need you to be a piece in my plans. Your help would be greatly appreciated. Of course, if you decline to help me, I'll kill not just you, but everyone you care about. What? Do you think my snakes can't find them? Something tells me you're the righteous type. Definitely, you would not want to endanger the coven that saved you, protected you and raised you as their own?"

The nurse came back with the paper and the pen.

"Thank you very much."

After she left, she placed the paper and pen on the table and said, "Now, write the message word for word. Don't think you can outsmart me."

With shaky hands, I approached the table. I took the pen in my trembling right hand. She started dictating to me.

"Dear Cassie, don't worry about it. That was just a misunderstanding. I'm alright and you should just stay put. I'll take care of myself from here on out. With love, Oz. Good, now put it back on the bird and send it away."

I opened the window and released the bird. I felt humiliated. My eyes began to tear up. I froze as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Such a good girl you are." She continued to stroke my back. "Now, you'll remember not to go against me later on, right? I guess I should leave you alone now. I'll provide you with all the fake documents you need to get into DWMA. Maka and Soul are your friends right? They told me all about you. I'll tell them to take good care of you. Okay?"

She stood back. "I'll be taking my leave now." Once she reached the door, she turned to look at me, "I observed that you haven't said anything, except my name of course. You're smart. You'll be of good use to me."

Once the door was shut, my legs gave way and I fell on the floor.

That woman has succeeded not only in terrorizing me, but also in humiliating me. I felt my face heat up and tears pool in my eyes. I was angry.

I stood up after having recovered from the shock. I should mentally prepare myself if this is the effect she has on me. My right shoulder and my back still felt weird from her touch.

I lay down on my bed and bawled my eyes out.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep.

 _"XXX-san! I'm so glad you came this way. This saves me the trouble of going looking for you."_

"We didn't mean to wake you." Maka was sitting next to my bed. Soul was also there.

"Hi, Maka, Soul" I said, sitting up.

"Your eyes are puffy. Have you been crying?"

"I just… got a letter from home." That was the truth.

"Heh…" Soul said. "Looks like your folks got the message. That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah… I'm just a little sad I have to put them through so much trouble."

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you do stupid things."

I snapped, "Like you know what I'm going through!"

"Hey, calm down. Look what you've done, Soul! Apologize to her."

"Me? Why should I apologize?"

"No… I'm sorry. It's just that I don't remember why I did what I did."

"So your memories still haven't returned?" Maka asked.

"I just remember a few things." In other words, I know a few facts. "I think I'll take up on your advice and join the DWMA."

"That's great!" Maka said, "I'll get all the paperwork ready for you. Here, I brought some food today as well."

"Thank you so much." I said. "You guys are such nice friends."

"You remember your name?" Soul asked.

"Call me…" should I use my real name or not? I guess it doesn't make a difference. "Call me Oz."

"Nice to meet you, Oz. You'll be welcome at the academy, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks."

After they left, I was alone with my thoughts again. It was then that realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

At that moment, I didn't realize it, but…

Medusa mentioned that we met before.

I've met Medusa before?!

I broke into a fit of maniacal laughter. What the hell does this mean? Who the hell am I? Why am I connected to all these witches?

Okay… calm down… calm down…

Then I realized it…

My life is actually in great danger. Not just mine but all the people who care about me! All this happened just because Maka and Soul found me when I was dying?! What if this Oz girl was meant to die that day? Then she wouldn't interfere with the plot of the anime. That would explain everything! I'm not supposed to be alive… I'm not supposed to be alive… I'm not…

I'm not supposed to be alive. My presence alone has screwed up the plot to this extend.

I walked outside the room. I felt like an idiot having to drag that stupid IV stand with me. I looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. It was twilight. My room was on the fifth floor. There was a balcony over by the end. I leant over the railing and stared at the ground.

If I fell from this height, surely death would be instantaneous? Maybe I'm asleep and this is all just a dream. Maybe if I die here, I'll wake up back in my home. Anyway, it would be better to just leave this world to follow the plot line and disappear. I'm not meant to be here in the first place.

Alright, fine… I admit it. I'm scared. I don't think I can continue on here.

I looked around. Good, that slutty nurse is nowhere to be seen. The hall way is empty. I climbed over the railing… smiling in an unnatural way. I couldn't stop myself though. I spread my arms out and stared up at the sky. With this, it will be all over and I will be gone from this world.

All sights and sounds vanished. It was just me and the ground below. I leant forward and –

"What do you think you're doing?"

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled. I fell painfully on my back on the floor.

"What is wrong with you? Are you seriously trying to kill yourself?!"

"No, I just wanted to see if I could fly!" Who is this idiot, anyway? I turned around and my brain immediately registered golden eyes, striped dark hair and an immaculate suit. Of course, I have to pretend like I don't know him.

"That's a stupid reason to throw yourself off the fifth floor of a building."

It took me a few seconds to come out of the shock of having met Death the Kid. How many fan girls would kill for this moment! By then he was holding me by the arm and dragging me away. No… I came here for a purpose.

"Let me go!" I began trying to pull myself free of his grab but man, he was strong. Unconsciously, I turned the edge of my arm into a blade and it cut him. He immediately withdrew his hands. I paused for a moment wondering whether or not I should apologize. I didn't do it on purpose.

"Damn you! You will pay for that!"

No I won't. I tried to make a run for the balcony, but I felt myself being pulled by my gown.

"I'm not letting you jump off that balcony"

We'll see about that. I pulled harder.

And then, I was flung forward. I landed face first onto the floor. That's strange. Did he let go of me? But then, when I looked at myself, I suddenly choked. I slowly turned my head and saw Kid sitting there on the ground with a stunned look on his face.

The hospital gown was in his hand!

The heat rose in both our faces.

Kid was faster to react than me. He threw the thing at me and immediately turned around. "I didn't mean to see that. Why don't you put it back on?"

I felt strangely violated. Oh my God! This Oz is probably a virgin with zero sexual experience. How the hell can I live with exposing the poor girl's body like this? I looked around for anything that can be used as a weapon. Well, there's the IV stand. I picked it up and swung it across his head, knocking him out cold.

I didn't want to die naked, so I picked up my gown and was in the process of tying it up when I heard another voice.

"There she is!"

Who is it this time? I turned to look around.

Oh great. Liz and Patty.

The fact that I was a vulnerable little girl who's practically naked did not stop them, like it did Kid. I found myself pinned to the ground by the two while I constantly struggled. How did I transform my arm like that? Why can't I do it now?

Then I saw a pair of nicely polished shoes. Kid stood in front of me, holding a handkerchief to his bleeding head.

"You're not going anywhere. I'll make sure you're punished properly for this."


	3. The light of our connected souls

**The light of our connected souls**

"Why am I in a straightjacket?"

"I don't want you attacking me again."

Kid and I were now in a different room. We were sitting on opposite facing chairs. It was the place they kept the mental cases.

"Explain to me why you were trying to kill yourself?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Well, if you don't want to be here for long, I suggest you talk to me."

I said nothing.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?"

"I have problems" I turned my head away and fixed my stare on the floor. It was just me and Kid in the room. Patty and Liz were waiting outside.

"What makes you think jumping off balconies is the solution to that?"

I sighed. "Who are you?"

"I am Death the Kid. I am the son of the Grim Reaper, Death. Who are you?"

"Oz. I don't remember much about myself."

"I see... Why did you attack me?"

"Because I wanted to die."

"Clearly, you're out of your mind."

"How can you say that? You don't know me!"

"Everyone has problems. But not everyone thinks suicide is the answer."

I thought for a moment. "As much as I hate to admit it… you're right. My killing myself is not going to accomplish anything. So, what if I'm stuck in a place that doesn't need me? Does that mean I just die? Ugh! How can I forget something so basic? No matter what my reality, I'm a person! I'm a living, breathing human being. Definitely, I have the right to exist!"

"Your attitude has certainly changed."

"Did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to." Then hopefully, I asked, "Let me out of this thing. I promise I won't attack you."

"You hit me over the head. That was a heavy blow. I don't think I'll forget that."

"You deserved it! That's your penalty for seeing me naked."

Kid's jaw dropped to the floor. Well, that worked like a charm. He soon asked the nurses to release me. I was now wearing a brand new hospital gown and was on my way to my old room.

"By the way, what brings you here?"

"I actually came here to see you."

"What for? You don't even know me."

"True. But I heard a rumor that there was a weapon that was collecting kishin egg souls on its own. That made me curious. My search brought me to you."

"Well, you're going to be disappointed. I've decided to join the DWMA and partner up with a meister."

"That's the logical decision. The DWMA is where you should go if you want to find a meister or become a Death Scythe."

That response made me curious. "Don't you go there?"

"No, but I might join."

Oh! So this is even before Kid joins the DWMA. Well, now I've established that.

After chatting for a little while with Kid and the two girls, they decided it was time to leave. They managed to cheer me up greatly. I began to feel glad for not jumping off the balcony. Note to self – when you're feeling down, talk to Kid.

I sighed as I went back to my room and came face to face with Slutty Nurse. I say slutty, because there is no way a skirt that short is practical for any purpose. She was giving me a horrible look, so I grimaced at her. She soon left.

Several boring days later, it was time for me to be discharged. But, they won't let me go unless someone actually came to pick me up. Maka and Soul would be here once class is over, so I have to wait till then. I can't wait to be out of here.

Maka has been a wonderful friend. She brought me food, books to read and once, even a get well soon card. Soul brought his personal brand of sarcastic humor. They had grown on me, so I was eager to see them again. I smiled to myself at the thought.

But I'd have to wait a few more hours.

And then, Slutty Nurse came back in.

"You're being discharged."

"Huh? Already?"

"Yes, dear. It's time to leave."

That voice… but I won't give in, this time. "Nice to see you, Medusa." It didn't sound nearly as intimidating or hateful as I wanted it to.

"Nice to see you too. Look, I brought you some clothes." She handed me a shopping bag. "Why don't you put it on?"

"Sure." I took the bag from her and went to the bathroom. Inside was a dress, socks, shoes and clean underwear. The socks were striped pink ones and the shoes were adorable buckle shoes. The dress was too gothic for my taste. But, beggars don't get to be choosers.

I wanted to see how I looked, but there were no mirrors in that bathroom. Oh well.

I got into the elevator with Medusa. I was still unnerved by her presence, but I tried my best to hide it.

"I have something for you." She handed me a card.

I took it and my heart skipped a beat. It was the student I D card for DWMA, showing me as a one-star meister. It showed a picture of me I never remembered posing for. My name on the card was Oz Bell and my state was that of weapon – a sword. My age was shown as 14, my birthday was on August 18 – all this was information I never gave her. Hell, this was information I never had. She could find out so much about me in such short time?

And then, I saw the scariest thing yet – my partner was…

"Crona…?" I looked up at her.

She smirked at me. The elevator doors opened and she pushed me along. I honestly found it difficult to walk.

"Crona is my child." She began to explain, "I've been looking for a good disguise for him – now I've found the perfect one."

I had a sudden urge to throw up my breakfast all over the polished hospital floors.

"How adorable. You're trembling in fear."

I didn't say anything. Don't be frightened of her just yet. All that information on that I D card could easily have been faked. None of it need be true. I calmed down a little. I will not break. I will not give this woman that satisfaction.

I got into a bus with her and got down at another stop. We didn't speak to each other at all during the way. We walked a small distance and ended up in front of a small house. Medusa rang the bell.

The door was opened by my tall, lanky, pink haired partner.

"Welcome home, Lady Medusa." He said. Once he saw me, he withdrew.

The three of us were gathered in the living room and Medusa spoke to us.

"Listen carefully. The two of you will live here together as it is common for meisters and weapons to do so. You will behave in a manner that rouses no suspicion. I expect you to carry out each and every instruction of mine without even the slightest mistake. As of now, Oz is the only one with any connection to me. The fact that Crona is my child will remain hidden. Do you have any questions?"

"Wait! So, Crona will be attending school with me?!"

"That is understood, isn't it? You'll start class tomorrow."

But his soul… is connected to Ragnarok… How can he show up in an academy when meisters like Maka will be easily able to detect the two souls in his body? I looked at the boy. He turned his head away.

"Well, if that's all, I'll be taking my leave. You will find everything you need here. You're free to come and see me whenever you want at the DWMA."

She left, leaving me and Crona alone with an awkward silence between us. Once the door was firmly shut, I saw the scene of Ragnarok emerging from Crona's back. Somehow, it looked a lot scarier and more grotesque in real life. I took a few steps back. That thing could easily kill me with its bare hands!

Okay, calm down. He's not going to hurt you. At least, not for the time being.

"So, you're our new playmate, huh?" He suddenly grabbed my hair and forced me to look at him. "Look, girlie, I'm the boss here and what I say goes! Understood?"

I stared at his face, not sure what to say.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" He grabbed me by my dress and lifted me in the air. I didn't say anything. I continued to stare. I was looking at him, but I wasn't seeing him. I was trying to assess the situation.

Crona and I are students at the academy. This is at the very beginning, knowing that Kid hasn't joined there, yet. Crona isn't supposed to appear until later in the show and that too, Maka and Soul right away identify him as the enemy. What is going to happen to us now?

"What's with your eyes? Say something!"

"I should have just jumped off that stupid balcony." I hate Kid for saving me. Then, I tried remembering the cute little Ragnarok that appears much later on in the series. This guy's just a bully. And boy, trust me… there are way worse ones out there.

"Put me down."

Oddly enough, he let me go.

I looked at Crona, "My name is Oz. I guess the three of us are partners from now on."

I didn't get a response. The two were whispering among each other. I went closer to him. "Crona?"

"W-what should I do? I- I don't know how to deal with this…" He was avoiding making eye contact with me.

I suddenly felt very sorry for the kid. He has to live with not only that woman, but also this thing? Forced all his life into this situation that's blatantly child abuse… it's no wonder he turned out to be this way.

I felt moved by him. And I felt this desire to protect him.

"You don't know how to deal with a lot of things, right? It's alright. I'll teach you." I reached forward and put my hand on his head. He flinched slightly. "Don't be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you ever, okay?"

"Why would you say something like that? This kid is such a wimp! And he complains about everything! You're not going to like him when he starts whining."

"I mean what I say."

"But he's such a good punching bag! Beating him up sure feels good!"

I sighed, shook my head and decided to take a look around.

There was a living room, with a TV in it. Then there was a dining room, a kitchen. Upstairs there were two bedrooms. They were clearly labeled. I went inside mine.

It was just an ordinary room, but for some reason it was painted pink. There was a bed, a desk and a chair. I opened the wardrobe to find it filled with gothic, Lolita style clothes. I sighed inwardly. I guess I found my new style.

There was an attached bathroom. I went inside. It was a small one with a nice bathtub. There was a sink with a mirror. I just remembered! I haven't seen my face yet. I quickly went to take a look.

I froze in my tracks. This is what I looked like?! No wonder Soul said my face is creepy. Aside from being incredibly pale, my face had large almond shaped, black eyes. I looked plain enough, but those eyes were really creepy. Then there was my hair which was really long and now a tangled mess. That's no surprise. I hadn't brushed my hair since I got here.

Or had a nice long bath – I looked at the bathtub.

But first, I've got to play with my reflection. I gave myself a goofy grin. Okay… that looks weird. How about a creepy stare? Whoa! That'd make kids cry. Last, but not least, the maniacal laugh. Yeah. I look like a crazy person.

I shook my head and smiled normally. That's a lot better. Okay, so first the bath and then the hair brushing.

I completed both. I was happy, since I managed to find even a hair dryer. Medusa certainly was thoughtful. Whoa! Since when am I having happy thoughts about her? The only reason I'm so well provided for is that she wants me to look normal.

What plans has she got for me anyway? Her original plan was to turn Crona into the Kishin, right? Assuming that that's her plan, why has she got me involved? What part do I play in her plans?

I shrunk at the idea. Has her plan changed somehow? Oh dear… what do I do?

My stomach rumbled. It's noon. I'm hungry.

"Crona?" I called. No response.

"Crona? Ragnarok?" They're not in the living room either.

What the hell. Knowing him, he'd probably be sulking in some corner or something. Guess I'll have to feed myself. Then I laughed out loud. What was I hoping? That either of them are going to make me lunch?

"Hey! Why are you laughing to yourself?" I turned to see Crona and Ragnarok.

"Just had a funny thought. Anyway, why are you shrinking from me?"

"Yeah! Stop being such a wimp."

"Stop hitting me. It hurts…"

"You heard the boy. Stop hitting him."

"You can't make me."

Creepy stare, activate. "I said cut it out." I made sure to emphasize every syllable. That seemed to work. "I'm going to make lunch." I went into the kitchen.

"Make some for us too!"

Right… how hard can it be? I just have to cook, right?

Half an hour later…

I have no idea what I did, but it certainly looked good. I stepped back after laying the food out on the dining table.

"Wow, it smells good." I heard Ragnarok say. "Crona! Go over there and get some."

I scratched my head. Are those Japanese items? But how? I don't even know the recipe. Then how did I make all this? I gasped. Could it be? Are these memories from this body? Think about it. Memories are synapses in the brain cells, right? So, it would only be natural that I have the memories that come with this brain. That would also explain why I don't have many memories from the other life.

I laughed maniacally. I have no idea what's real anymore… this world or that? What if this was the real world and that was the fake? Oh god…

I knelt on the ground. I laughed so hard that I was panting. Once the laughter died down, I just sat there.

Okay. I'm back to normal now. I looked around. Where's Crona?

I looked everywhere else and now I was in front of his room door. I tried it. It was locked.

"Crona, come eat."

"He won't come out. Your laughing scared him."

"Crona, please, don't do this to me." I felt myself tear up all of a sudden. What is wrong with me?

"Come, you've got to eat something."

"I want food, Crona! Let's go!"

I sighed. "You know what? I'll just eat your share too."

"What? No!" There was a sound of a struggle and the door opened.

"Alright, alright… I'll go. Just don't hurt me anymore."

"Stop hurting him!" I heaved another sigh, "Did I scare you? I didn't mean to. I just laugh whenever I get stupid thoughts. I can't stop myself."

At lunch, Crona refused to talk to me. He didn't eat much, either. Ragnarok, on the other hand, praised my cooking. I was spaced out most of the time, trying to think. But no matter what thoughts I came up with, I couldn't put them to use. I couldn't even tell if my thoughts were real or fake. Why is this happening to me?

Afterwards, I just locked myself up in my room and lay on the bed. I have to go to DWMA tomorrow along with Crona…

That's when a disturbing thought occurred to me. If I sync my soul's wavelength with his, won't I be affected by the black blood?! Won't I go crazy, just like him?

My fate has been sealed.


	4. The new kid at school

**The new kid at school**

"Well, here we are!" I gaped in awe at the DWMA building. I felt so small in comparison.

Oh god, I'm the new kid again. I hate being the new kid. It's all different and I've got to make new friends all of a sudden. Not to mention, potentially risk my life and get my ass kicked on more than one occasion.

And then there was Crona latched onto my arm. Well, I guess he's opening up to me now.

"Hey Oz!" I heard Maka's voice, "You're here today! I went to the hospital yesterday and the doctor told me you were discharged."

"Yeah, well, I'm all better now."

"Who's your new friend?" Soul asked.

"This is Crona. He's my meister."

"You got one already?"

"It all happened so fast." No matter how I positioned myself, Crona stood behind me. I'm sure this looks super awkward. "Crona, these are my friends Maka and Soul. Say 'hi' to them."

"Uh… hi…"

"I'm sorry, he's just really shy."

"It's nice to meet you Crona."

"We'll bring you out of your shell."

"Right," I said, "We can all hang out together."

Crona gave a half smile. Too much cuteness…

"Yeah, we always eat lunch together. You have to join us!"

I smiled. This is odd. Maka hasn't seen the two souls inside Crona? What is this? Did Medusa cast some spell or something? That must be it.

Then, Maka said, "Oh and Oz, you didn't tell us that you were related to Miss Medusa."

I froze when I heard that name.

She continued, "Yeah, I went to get some paperwork done for you, but Miss Medusa said she already took care of it."

"I see…" I don't have even wiggle room, do I? I felt a fit of maniacal laughter coming up, but I held it in. My whole body was trembling.

"You sure are weird." Soul said.

"Normal is boring." I said after I calmed down. "Anyway, what should I do now?"

Maka said, "I think you should go to the faculty room and meet the teachers."

"Oh, okay."

"It's down the hallway to the left. We'll be waiting in class."

"Okay."

We went our separate ways. Everything was labeled, so I had no difficulty finding anything.

"You…" Crona said.

"Yeah?" I found the faculty room.

"You're scared of her, too, right?" I knew who he was talking about.

"I'm not scared of anything."

"That's amazing... you know how to deal with everything."

"Not everything." Just as I was about to open the door, it opened and a man on an office chair came out. I could tell from the stitches and the screw head that was sticking out of his white hair that that man was Professor Stein.

"Oh, you're the new kids, right?" He stared lazily at the class roster.

"Yes sir."

"Right, follow me." He then rolled off on his way. I stood there for a moment, not knowing what just happened.

"We have to follow him." Crona said.

"Right." We ran after him and he entered the class without getting off his chair. That is some skill. I want to learn how to do that.

"Good morning, class. We have some new students today. Please," He looked at us, "introduce yourselves."

"Sure. Wait, Crona let go of my arm. Seriously."

"I don't know how to deal with this. There are so many people in that class. What if I mess up?"

"Jeez, dude, you just have to tell them your name."

"How long are the two of you going to just stand there? I don't have all day."

The two of us stumbled into the class.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Oz and this is my meister Crona. Say hi to them."

He refused to look up at the class. "Hi…"

Cuteness overload…

"Thank you. Take a seat. I'll start taking attendance."

I scanned the area for a place where the two of us could sit together. And… whoa, is that Black Star I spy? And Tsubaki is with him too. Cool. I always thought Black Star was really cool. But of course, I don't know him.

I saw Maka give me a slight wave. She patted the table next to her. She actually got seats for us? That was awesome. I'm beginning to have a whole new respect for her.

"Welcome to our class."

"Thanks."

Then Stein began to talk, "Class, today we will be dissecting this mouse." I heard groans of protest. I will not explain what happened after that as I don't have a high threshold for gore and violence. Just that after he was done, I wanted to throw up. I'm sure I'm not the only person who felt that way.

"Why did he have to kill that poor mouse?" Crona asked.

"I suppose if you cut something open, it dies."

"That's not what I meant…"

"I know," Maka said, "He keeps threatening to dissect his students too."

"I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that."

"That guy's crazy." Soul said. As if to prove that was true, we had a scalpel thrown in our direction. We were quiet for the rest of the class.

Lunch break was the only time we could relax. As the four of us walked down the hallway, Black Star and Tsubaki joined us. Soul and Black Star greeted each other with a hi-five.

"You're the new kid, right? What's your name?" Black Star asked.

"I'm Oz. And this is Crona."

"Hi…" Crona was still standing close, though he was no longer attached to my arm.

"And you are?"

"I'm the great Black Star! I'm the one that will surpass God! You can proudly call yourselves my new friends. If you give me a paper, I'll sign you an autograph."

"Some other time? I really don't have any paper with me now." God, this kid is so awesome and so annoying at the same time.

"Maka told me all about you." Tsubaki said, "It's really nice to meet you, Oz. You too, Crona."

"By the way, Soul," Black Star said, "You heard the rumors, right?"

"Yeah. It seems he really is coming."

"Huh? Who?" Maka asked.

"Lord Death's son."

I raised my eyebrows. So, he's about to show up? How far am I in the series? It's difficult to judge, since the plot is pretty much ruined.

Black Star began to explain to Crona and I, "He's the one who took up a high profile job at the Anubis. He's said to have destroyed the entire pyramid."

"That sounds scary," I said. Not really, since I know exactly what happened there. I guess he is a dangerous opponent. I gulped. They all are. All of them – all my new friends – make dangerous enemies.

"I know, right?" Soul said, "Want to join the welcoming committee?"

"Soul, exactly what are you planning?" Maka asked.

"There's no way that guy's better than me!" Black Star said, "Who does he think he is, anyway - taking all those high profile jobs?"

"He's probably, some stuck up rich kid." Soul said.

I recalled the events at the hospital. "Not really."

"Huh?" Soul faced me, "You know him?"

"Uh…" Crap. Do I make up a lie? Nah, Kid's going to act like he knows me anyway. "We met when I was at the hospital."

"No way!" Black Star suddenly got up in my face, "You actually know him?"

"Please." I pushed him away.

"Lord Death's own son…" Maka asked "What kind of a guy is he?"

"Oh, he's pretty cool." I really didn't know what else to say.

"Cooler than me, even?" Soul asked.

"Well, I'm not really the judge of that."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Ugh, this feels like a cross examination. "Because, I didn't think it was such a big deal."

"Whoa, no need to give me the stink eye."

"Sorry." I said. Crona had been awfully silent the whole time. All this socialization must have been making him feel exhausted. I wanted to get away, too. For some reason, images of my death at the hands of Death the Kid kept popping up in my mind.

"I just remembered… I forgot to do something important. Crona, you come with me too." I ran away quickly from the gang. They stared at me confused. I ran up a random flight of stairs and ended up on the roof.

"What did you forget?" Crona asked.

"I didn't forget anything. I just wanted to get away from them…"

"I know. They're being so nice to us."

I walked over to the railing and looked down at the ground. I stood back, took a deep breath and shouted, "I hate my life!"

"Hey, kid! Shut up!" Some random person shouted back.

"I'll scream as much as I want." I said that mostly to myself.

"You're attracting a lot of attention." Crona said. "I don't know how to deal with that."

"Do me a favor. Stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

"That you don't know how to deal with things."

"But I really don't…"

"No one does."

"You do. You know how to deal with everything."

"Nope."

"Well, most things."

I sighed, "It isn't like that. Do you know what I do when I don't know how to deal with something?"

"No?"

"I just wing it."

"I don't know how to do that."

"You'll learn it."

"What if I don't?"

"You will."

"No… I'm a failure."

Impulsively, I gave him a hug. He was stiff, like a block of wood. The bell rang, interrupting the moment. I let go of him. "We better get back to class."

"Uh… yeah."

On the way back, I thought to myself. It's true that if I side with Medusa, I'd end up fighting against my friends. That is guaranteed. There's no point in fearing the inevitable. So, what do I do? There is only one option for me, as of now. I become strong, so I can face them when the time comes.

"Ha!" I exclaimed, stopping in my tracks. It's really as simple as that. And since this is an anime, training myself to become stronger must be a cinch.

"What is it?" Crona asked.

"Everything's going to be fine." I tried my best to believe my own words.

"I'm glad you're with me." Crona said.

"Eh?"

"I feel so much better with you around. I feel safe."

I flushed. What is with this kid? Isn't it obvious that I'm just some whack job trying to make myself feel better?

"Your face is all red."

"No it isn't."

"If you say so."

I looked around. The hallway was empty. Everyone must already be in their classes.

"How long have I been standing here?"

"It's been a while…"

"I really need to get a watch… I space out so much when I think." I shook my head. "Let's just go."

"Yeah."

The rest of the day was as boring as hell. Once class was over, I felt relieved. It was like being in middle school all over again. Except of course, I know all the stuff they taught me. Everything except Soul Studies and History. I'd have to do some actual study of that stuff.

"Oz," Maka told me as we left the class, "Why don't you come with us to our place? We'll throw you a welcoming party."

"Well…"

"It will be really fun." Tsubaki said.

"I'll have to ask Crona. Where is he?"

"Crona?" Soul asked, "He said he was going to the nurse's office."

My hands felt cold. "I guess I should wait for him."

"Are you okay? You look pale." Maka said.

"I didn't like the cafeteria food."

"No one does. That's why we try to bring our own food."

"Guess I'll have to start making lunch… I'll wait for Crona."

"We'll wait with you."

"That really isn't necessary."

Soul said, "Look, he's back."

He had an absolutely horrible look on his face, like he was really, really sick. But I know. I know what happened.

"Oz… let's go…"

"Come over to our place. We have a party planned for you." Maka said.

"Can we go?" I asked, feeling my stomach churn when I tried to imagine the meaning of the look on his face.

"Sure. But…" He came closer and said in a low voice, "We have plans for later."

"What plans?" Maka asked.

"We're still not fully settled here, yet. We still have a few more things to take care of."

"If we can help-"

"No!" I said that too strong, "I mean, you've already done so much for me. We'll take care of this on our own. So then," I grabbed Crona by the arm, "You said party, right? Lead the way!"


	5. Still can't fight bullies

**A/N:** I have no idea how this will turn out, but I do hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Still can't fight bullies**

Soul and I watched as my Black Star's video game character got killed again.

"That's three times already, ye who shall surpass god." I said, "My turn."

"No way! This game must be rigged. Let me try once again."

"No!" Soul and I cried in unison.

"C'mon, I'm so close, I can feel it."

"Dude, this is not cool. Just let us play already. This is a party for Oz and Crona, not you."

"Don't try to steal the spotlight!"

"But, Black Star…" Tsubaki intervened, "You have been playing for a long time. Maybe you should let them have a chance."

"It's okay, Tsubaki. I can clear this stage on my own."

I groaned. I was in Soul's living room, sitting on the floor. He, Black Star and I were playing a game. Correction – Black Star was playing the game. We were just watching. I turned back and saw Crona and Maka talking to each other about something. He really was looking very sick. There was that familiar wave of nausea. I got up from my place.

"Aw, man. Don't leave yet! Black Star, you're making her leave. Not cool, man."

"I just need a little air. I'll be right back."

I stepped out into the open street. It was busy except for one or two people. The sun had already begun to set.

I felt the bile rush to my throat. I walked over to the side, lurched forward and got ready to throw up. I retched, but strangely enough, nothing came out. Strange, why was I feeling nauseous? I know stress causes me to lose my lunch, but why now? I'm relaxing with my friends and I'm having a moderately nice time.

What if…

There was that voice in my head.

Oh, you know what I'm talking about.

"Shut up!"

"I haven't even said anything."

"Huh?" Oh… Black Star. He was standing in front of me. How did he get there? If he got out the door, I would definitely have seen him. But then again, this was Black Star.

"I didn't say that to you."

"So, you talk to yourself, then?"

"Try it. It's super motivating."

"Whatever." Did he sense the sarcasm in my voice? "I'll let you play that stupid game. You'll never beat my score, though."

"Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood."

"Huh? Don't tell me you get all down in the dumps because of one stupid game! I already told you I'll let you play!"

"That's not what – oh, here it comes." I barfed on the road.

"Ew. That's super disgusting."

"Shut up… just – here I go again."

"Want me to call Tsubaki or Maka? Uh… I think I will."

I watched Black Star leave. I leant on the wall for support. I hate this. Why am I here? Could I run away from all this? No… possibly Medusa's snakes are inside of me. She could have easily gotten it. But still… I stood up straight. I've got to try. What's the worst that could happen to me? That I'd die? I'm already prepared for that.

I turned around and bolted.

I didn't get much far. I fell on my knees. I was tired from all that vomiting and my head was spinning. Clutching my head in my hands, I began to pull my hair. The pain was comforting in a way.

I was confused. What was I doing? What is this place? I want to go back. Back to the place I came from… But…

 _XXX-san… let's play. When you're with me, everyday will be like a dream. And I'll make sure… that you…_

 _Will…._

 _Feel…_

 _Pain…_

 _And lot's of it too!_

No! Not that demonic face! Anything but that! Is that what's waiting for me on the other side? What is that thing?

But if I don't leave… If I don't find a way back, what will happen to me? What will be of this world? Of my friends who had been with me all this time?

The image of a warm woman flashed in my mind. Was that…? Who was that?

Right… because that was…

I have to do as Medusa tells or she'll kill her. She'll kill the Blue Witch. How can I forget something so important? I have to stay with her, even if I absolutely hate the idea.

But, really, do you hate it so much? Don't tell me that you hate Crona and Ragnarok . C'mon… that can't be true. You possibly couldn't hate those two.

Why do my thoughts feel different? I felt my head pound. It's like someone else is sitting in my brain filling my head with their thoughts. But then again, is this really my head?

Nope, you stole it, you filthy body snatcher. That makes you the same as a thief. Actually, you're worse, because you stole a person's body and are doing things with it that the original owner never would. Admit it, you hate yourself.

Hold it right there! Since when have you hated yourself? If anything, you love yourself too much. You're too proud for your own good. Since when have you had such negative thoughts?

"Since when have I been such a wuss?!" Then I took a deep breath and screamed.

I got back up on my feet. Still a little dizzy, but I should be able to get back on my own. I took a look around. I was in some alley and there was a wall in front of me. Okay… I am officially lost.

"Hey, kid, who're you yelling at?" I was suddenly aware of my surroundings. I was surrounded by what appeared to be a gang of six scary looking men. Great. The one who was face to face with me was covered in tattoos.

"Definitely not you, so keep walking."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I just asked because I was curious."

"Go away, I hate staring at your ugly face." Not the best move ever, but what other choice did I have?

"Hey, what did you say?"

"You heard me." I said, scanning around for an exit. No such luck.

"You think you can get away with saying something like that, you runt?"

"Hey," the guy to my right said, "She's got quite the mouth. Let's teach her a lesson."

"No, leave me alone!" I suddenly felt someone touch my butt. I tried to turn away, but had someone hold my arms.

"What an ugly looking dress. We should definitely take it off!"

No! Calm down… calm down, calm down… I felt the world around me disappear.

Yes… that's right. Go to my happy place.

"What the f*** is this?"

"She turned into a sword?"

"No way, she's a weapon?!"

"It's alright," The guy with the tattoos said, "Let's take her with us. She's bound to turn back at some time."

"Dude," the guy with a mullet said, "Let it go man, she's not even that good looking."

"Nah! Gotta teach this b**** a leasson." He wrapped his hand around my hilt and tried to pull. Right… as if I'd let him match wavelengths with me.

"She's so f****** heavy. Help me pull."

"Just leave her, man. We can find girls who look just like her!"

"No! I'm gonna f*** this b**** until she can't walk no more!" Several of them tried pulling. I was laughing inwardly. I felt like Excalibur. They can't even make me move an inch. What a bunch of losers! I could keep this up for… well forever! Being a weapon is easy for me. These guys will give up eventually, right?

"Let her go."

"What? Who the heck's that kid?"

"I am the great Black Star! Tremble in my presence! I am going to surpass God! Don't worry Oz! I have come to save you."

I smiled. He was perched right on top of the wall. Tsubaki was with him.

"It's about time. I was getting bored."

"Yeah, well, I had to plan my entrance! Just you wait! I'm going to save you!"

The tattoo guy said, "Get him! Don't let them get away."

Too late. Black Star already got them. It took like a second. What a bunch of losers. I turned back to my human form.

"Yay for Black Star!" I said.

"You," he turned to face me, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused us?! Why'd you run off like that? Blair told us that if you vomit too much, your intestines will come out your mouth!"

"I don't really think that's possible…" Tsubaki said, "But we were worried."

"Yeah, and Crona kept saying that it was all his fault. Man, you're dumb for getting so worked up over one stupid game."

"It's not about the stupid game! You know what, forget it. Let's just go back."

We were soon reunited with Soul, Maka and Crona. I felt really guilty about running away like that. What was I trying to accomplish?

"Next time, we'll hang out at Black Star's place." Maka said as she cleared the dishes after dinner. She forgave me after yelling at me for thirty minutes straight.

"Sure." I said. "It's getting late, isn't it? We should get going."

"Already? Oh, right. You have something to do, right? Are you sure you don't want any of us with you?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I have Crona, right?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Can you at least pretend to be more enthusiastic?" I sighed, "Let's just go."

Once we were on the way, I asked, "What does Medusa want?"

He stopped and looked at me… a really creepy look. I felt scared.

"She wants us to use Soul Resonance."

I gulped. If we use it, assuming that we can, I'll end up with the black blood.

"No." I said.

"Huh?"

"I agreed to be a disguise for you. I'm not going to lose my sanity as well."

"Oh? So you know about the black blood? Lady Medusa told me she didn't tell you anything about it."

"Well…" I gulped. This guy is just scary. What do I do? Think! Think! Use your brain. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Right, unless he is really stupid, he's not going to buy it.

"Really? Huh? That's right… we should just do it… shouldn't think too much about it…" He seemed totally out of it. The look in his eyes – he's totally insane! Where is my cute housemate? Okay – think! You have two options. Actually do the resonance or run the hell away. I choose option b.

Turning around, I ran.

He's not going to catch me is he? I ran down the streets in some random direction. I didn't dare look back. I listened closely. I didn't hear any other footsteps than mine own. Maybe he's just standing there still.

God, I did not think this through. I gulped as I reached a dead end. What do I do now? I could attempt to climb over the wall, but when compared to the Meisters, I'm really weak. If I don't make it, I could end up getting caught. Looking to my side, I found a dumpster. Not thinking twice, I jumped inside and closed it. The stench of garbage forced itself into my nostrils. I gagged. No, don't throw up here. Just don't.

"Oz…"

I heard Crona's voice. I closed my ears and shut my eyes. I had to swallow the bile in my throat. I clenched my teeth.

"Found you."

The dumpster was cut open in half and my captor stood over me, sword in hand.

"You were stupid to try and run away." Ragnarok said, "You can't, remember?"

Crona reached over and pulled me by the shoulder. I slapped his hand away. Then, he reached for my head and pulled me by the hair. He then forced me on my knees.

"Lady Medusa told me that you'd try to run… that you wouldn't obey…" He smiled his insane smile, "She said I should punish you."

I gaped at him. Am I being bullied by Crona?!

"Oh! I would love to beat the crap out of her!" Ragnarok said.

"What should I do… what should I do…" He pointed the sword at me and let the metal touch my forehead. It felt strangely warm against my skin.

"Maybe…" He dragged the tip down to my neck, "I should…" The sword rested below my collar bone. I felt the top of my dress tear and blood seep from where the sword edge cut me.

And I passed out.

…

I had this dream of being tortured by Crona wielding Ragnarok. It was really intense and had me wake up in the middle of the night, sweating, panting and entirely exhausted.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself. I had had torture dreams starring the red demonic face that wants to 'play with me' but never else one with anyone else.

Oh, right, how can I forget? Seeing him like that was… I looked around. I was in my room, on my bed, still wearing my soiled black dress. The one I wore to school earlier today… Crona didn't change it.

He must have carried me back after I passed out.

Must have carried me back…

I flushed.

At least he didn't see me naked. I laughed nervously to myself. Then I looked down and saw the noticeable rip on the front of my dress. There was also a cut caked with dry blood. I had to wash it out. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water stung my wound and I yelped out loud.

I found some bandages. I wrapped myself up and put on my pajamas. Then, I sprawled on the bed, my hair and body still a little wet. I closed my eyes and wanted to sleep but Crona's crazy smile and Ragnarok danced in front of my eyes. Eventually, I did fall asleep, though. And I had more dreams.


	6. Medusa has me figured out

**Author's note:**

Sorry I hadn't updated in a long time, but I promise to change! Let me know what you think of my story.

 **Medusa has me figured out**

Today was different because Crona and I weren't with each other. Neither one of us wanted to talk about what happened the previous night. Even though Ragnarok tried to get me to talk, I blatantly refused. Crona was sulking a lot too. That's why he was in Class with Maka and Tsubaki while I waited outside the academy with Soul and Black Star for Kid to finally arrive. I wasn't listening to a thing either one of them were saying. I was brooding in my corner of negativity. Yes, things are awkward between us, but it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"What's taking him so long?" Soul asked. "What kind of a person is he anyway?"

He was sitting next to me. I was looking down at the ground and observing the tiles.

"I asked you a question. What's wrong with you?"

"He's a good person. And also, there is nothing wrong with me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"She's just upset because she and Crona got into a fight." Black Star stood in front of me.

"What makes you think that?" I snapped my gaze at him.

"Well, he was clinging to you yesterday, right? Where is he now? He doesn't want to be anywhere near you." He paused for a moment while I gaped at him. I had no idea Black Star was so perceptive, "But then again, you don't have a partner as awesome as me. Tsubaki and I never fight." Ah well, there he goes.

"Just shut up."

"Really?" Soul said, "What are you fighting about?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Suit yourself. You girls are so damn melodramatic." I punched his arm. He punched me back. I wanted to punch him again, but simply lacked the energy to do so. I crossed my legs and stared ahead.

"Where the hell is your friend?" Black Star shouted, "It's been three hours already!" He then got into a monotonous rant about his own awesomeness when he suddenly paused. "Wait! I see him!"

I suddenly picked myself of the ground and went over to the edge of the steps to get a better look. I saw his dark clad figure coming up, the two girls with him. I smiled as I waved at him. I remember he got me to cheer up when I had suicidal thoughts.

"Wow, he must mean something to you." Soul said. I ignored him entirely.

"Hey there Kid!" I greeted.

"Hey to you too, Oz. Are you part of the welcoming committee?"

"Well…" I quickly glanced at Soul and Black Star and mumbled to myself, "I guess I am the welcoming committee."

"Are you the new kid we've been hearing so much about?" Soul did not even bother to get up from where he was sitting. I sighed. I know how this will play out. It's a great chance to see it live, though.

"I just got here. Are you here to show me around?"

Soul chuckled, "You come here three hours late and you expect me to give you a tour? If you had been here at seven like you're supposed to, you could have looked around yourself."

Here we go.

"Wait," Kid said, "What did you say, seven?" He then completely lost his composure, "Make it eight! Eight is better. It's physically impossible to cut the number seven in half and make it symmetrical. It has to be eight instead. Eight cut in half vertically or horizontally stays perfectly symmetrical." He then knelt down, "Take it back, I beg of you. Please, say eight."

"Dude, is something wrong with you?" Soul asked.

"Yes." Liz said while Patty laughed, "He's insane." She then looked up, "What's that? Is it a monkey?" It took me a moment to realize that she asked me the question. I followed the gaze to see Black Star perched on one of the conical decorations on the side.

"Yes it is." I said, "A really loud, obnoxious little monkey." Then I held out my hand, "We weren't properly introduced last time. I'm Oz."

"I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patty."

"Nice to meet you." We shook hands as the structure broke under Black Star's weight and the two fell. He however, landed on his feet.

"Face it new kid, I'm just too big of a guy for you to deal with. Do you see how the very ground crumbles beneath my feet?"

"Look what you did, it's not symmetrical anymore, you jerk."

"Are you ready? I'm going to give you a taste of my assassination skills."

"It's not an assassination if you've been spotted, you idiot." Soul said.

"You're a disgusting pig. Are you so eager to risk your soul that you'd fight a grim reaper? Liz, Patty – weapon forms." The duo turned into guns.

"If you want to fight let's do this. C'mon Soul! Oz!"

"Me! How am I involved in this?" I asked.

"You're going to fight me too?" Kid asked, "And I thought you weren't suicidal anymore."

"I'm warning you, new guy." Soul said as he got up, "If we do this, you will lose."

"That's right. We make a badass team together."

"Uh…" I said, "No we don't. And I don't have my meister with me…" Who was I kidding? Neither of the three was paying any attention to me. "Well, uh… bye." I said as I stepped far back and hid behind a pillar.

"Let's go." Kid said as he fired from his twin pistols. I watched as Soul and Black Star tried to dodge his attacks. Damn, Kid's really cool. He managed to jump and land a kick on Black Star, which the latter blocked. When Soul attacked him, he fired his gun and hit him right in the chest. Soul lay on the ground writhing in pain.

"Oh my, they probably should have picked a different opponent."

I was startled. I turned around to see Prof. Stein still in his chair. Maka, Tsubaki and Crona were with him.

"Is that him with the guns? Is that the new kid?" Maka asked.

"Yes. That is Lord Death's son. It was his decision to join the academy, but he won't be like a normal student. His abilities are far greater than anybody else's here."

"My dear soul seeing scythe meister Maka," Prof. Stein said, "Can I borrow you for a moment? I have a very special lesson planned for you today."

"Oh… okay."

"Don't worry. It's not a difficult lesson. Watch Kid and his twin pistols. I want you to pay close attention to their soul wavelengths."

Maka knit her eyebrows in concentration. "Normally it would be impossible to sync the wavelength of two weapons like that. But the connection between the three of them is strong and very stable. And the weapons seem to share respect for him… no that's not the word… admiration… Is that it?"

"Exactly. A very good observation. The twin pistols are called the Thompson sisters. They lived on the streets. Their lives were much harder before they met Kid. It's natural that they'll have admiration for him. The partnership goes both ways. It's good for Kid to be around people who are so different from him. The sisters' laid back attitude helps quiet his neurotic tendencies."

"They make a good team, the three of them."

"Don't they?"

"You can't even compare them to our two idiots out there."

"My, my," I heard Medusa's voice, "This is quite an interesting performance."

"Miss Medusa!" Maka and Tsubaki greeted.

She came and stood between me and Prof. Stein. She then put a hand on my shoulder and said to me, "By the way, I heard you were having some health problems."

"I'm totally fine, thank you very much." This time I looked straight into her eyes.

"Come to think of it," Maka said, "She does get sick very often."

"No I don't."

"Anyway," Medusa said, "I think it's best if I take a look at you."

I stared hard at her. "Okay fine."

"Look at those idiots." Maka said, "They can't sense their soul's wavelengths at all. It's almost painful to watch." Indeed it was. What I couldn't bear was Medusa's hand on my shoulder. I wanted to swat it away, but I didn't dare. I looked at Crona. He was watching the two of us. Our eyes met for a moment and I turned my head away.

"Oh, I see." Medusa said, "So that's how it is."

"Huh?" What? What was she talking about? I looked at Crona again, but this time, we held eye contact. There is just so much pain in his eyes. Crona, what is she planning? Surely she tells you everything? But his gaze withheld its secrets.

"They need professional help." Maka said. I immediately turned my head to see the two of them lying on the ground, shot by Kid. Damn. I missed their gay moment.

"We're not quitting in the middle of a fight." Soul said.

"Right," Black Star said, "We're not giving up until we beat him."

"Alright," Kid said, "Let's see how well that works."

Then the duo proceeded to attack him.

"Oz," Medusa said, "Come with me to the dispensary, won't you? I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Aw… but I'll miss the fight."

"I'm sure there'll be more fights."

She said that with such a knowing tone. Plus, now she was stroking my lower back. I felt goose bumps on my skin.

"A-alright." Damn it! I stuttered.

Crona, Medusa and I were in the dispensary. I sat on one of the beds while Medusa sat on the chair and Crona stood behind her.

"Crona tells me that your health is very poor."

"Well, isn't he the prime example of good health?" I stared angrily at him. He was looking at the ground.

"He doesn't vomit and faint like you."

"Excuse me! I had a sword pointed at my chest!" I patted the spot where there were bandages.

"Well, in any case," She took out a box containing pills, "You should take these."

I absentmindedly reached for it. "What is it?" I asked, wishing I had refused it right then.

"For anxiety."

"Are you even a qualified doctor? Why should I take any medicines that you give me?"

"I've been alive a long time. Isn't that qualification enough?"

I opened the box without saying anything else. There were strips of pink colored tablets. Well, at least they look legit. I can always look them up. Medicine for my anxiety would be a good thing.

"Also, I heard Crona asked you to perform a soul resonance and you refused. May I know why?"

I didn't say anything.

"You don't seem to know me well enough. I'll give you another chance. If you refuse, you will be punished."

I gulped. "Go ahead." I said, "Do your worse."

"Crona, could you leave us alone?" We watched as he left the room. She then smiled her sickly sweet smile. "Okay then how about this? The next time you disobey me, I will punish Crona instead."

I felt a wave of shock go through my body.

"You seem to care about him." She leant forward, "May I know why?"

It took me a moment to find my voice. "Why do you care?" It sounded really squeaky.

"I don't understand. He really is a worthless child."

I sprang from position, "He's not! How can you say that about him? He's your child! You're supposed to love him!" I started breathing heavily. This woman! How can she be so cruel? And Crona's such a darling of a child too. It was after I calmed down, that I actually realized that I had gotten too close to her. I was holding on to the arms of her chair and our faces were only inches apart.

She smirked, "Aren't you passionate? You must really care for him."

I fell back on the floor. What is this woman doing to me? Is she serious?

"I won't hurt Crona if you follow my instructions." After a moment's pause she said, "I'll leave you to collect your thoughts." She left the room.

I sat there, motionless until I found Crona peeping in through the door. I looked at him and he shrunk away.

"Wait, Crona, come in here." I said. He came inside and knelt down beside me. We were quiet till god knows how long.

Finally, I said, "Why did you do this to me?"

"Do… um… do what?"

"This!" I pulled down my dress to show him the bandages. He looked away.

"I'm sorry!" He started crying. To my absolute surprise, I started crying too.

"No," He said, "Please stop crying."

"You first."

Once the crying died down, we went out of the room. In one hand, I had the medicine that Medusa gave me and in the other hand, I had Crona's warm hand. We walked down the halls and actually went back to class. Once there, we sat beside Maka and Soul. Black Star was seated just below us.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Black Star said, "We actually beat Lord Death's son!"

"Really?!" I feigned surprise.

"We beat the crap out of him."

"Well," Maka said, "Technically speaking, they did win."

"But, it doesn't feel like much of a victory." Soul said.

"Can't wait to see him again." Black Star said. "He's going to see how big I am." He then looked at us, "It's good to see you're back together."

"Isn't it?" I said and I squeezed his hand. I actually had to the soul resonance? There has to be a way out of this. Crona wasn't looking at me. His attention was solely fixed on our intertwined hands. I felt a sudden wave of nausea. Oh god… I took deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You guys are so cute."

I flushed and withdrew my hand, "W-what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

That evening, on our way back, Crona started to make conversation, "So… about soul resonance…"

"We'll do it. Just give me some time."

"Oh, okay."

Good. Medusa hadn't given a deadline. But it made me wonder. If she wanted me to be infected by the black blood, she could have just forcefully injected it to me… I she really enjoying tormenting me like this?

"Um…"

"What is it?"

"W-would it be okay to… hold hands again?"

"Huh?" I felt that familiar feeling of nausea, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" He said, looking away. His face was awfully red.

"Whatever." We continued our way back.


End file.
